myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Vorlage:Map/Note
This template generates a map note as a map marker. This template is intended for use in the 'note' parameter of the Map template, though may be used separately in any block type container. See Template: . ;Usage * 1 or x - a relative position from the left of the map for the marker * 2 or y - a relative position from the top of the map for the marker * 3 or marker - the marker type name * 4 or title - the short display name for the note * 5 - a description for the note. Used by the legend. : Description notes: the note description can optionally a more complex format, like 'Location##Elite mob;;Location::Hogger'. These formats add additional categories and elements to the map legend. ;Examples /Extents|0|0|100|100}} /Note|10.8|15.6|Skull}} /Note|35.8|38.6}} /Note|60.8|61.6|Star|Hogger|Location##Elite mob;;Location::Hogger}} /Note|85.8|80.6|Wiki|Stormwind|City::Stormwind}} /Extents|clear=1}} ; Advanced Usage * Position notes - The position coordinates are based on the defined extents of the map or block. By default they are linear 'percents' % with extents defined as an origin of 0,0 at the upper left corner, and 100,100 at the bottom right corner. See Template:Map/Extents about using other systems and extents. * Calling Map/Note outside Map - When using Map/Note outside of the Map template, Extents need to be defined first using the Map/Extents command, and then cleared when done. Normally Map would supply the default extents and clear them automatically. See the example above. ;For Admins and Maintainers This template generates a Map "note" as a icon using the user specified marker image, and allows the user to define the hover text and large map light-box legend notes. The Maker name passed to Note is filtered or translated here in the wiki code, into the final icon wiki file name used to display the icon. Wiki maintainers can add or change the template code to add or change acceptable marker names. This template allows all of the markers for the wiki over time to be managed in one common place. ---- }}}}}} }}}}}} }}}}}} }}}}}} | Location | Star | Circle | Diamond | Moon | Triangle | Skull | Cross = | Wikia | Wiki = Wiki | Town | Ship | Camp | Cave | Innkeep = | innkeep = Innkeep | Guarded | guarded | Guarded Treasure = Guarded Treasure | Bandit Camp | Bandit camp | bandit camp | banditcamp = Bandit Camp | Dungeon | Cave = Dungeon | #default = Blip }}}} | Wiki = .png | Signpost | Dungeon | Innkeep | Guarded Treasure | Bandit Camp = Tw3 icon }}.png }}}} | Location | Star | Circle | Diamond | Moon | Triangle | Skull | Cross | Blip = map-icons1 map- }}}} | Wiki = 24px | Innkeep = 24px | Guarded Treasure = 24px | Bandit Camp = 24px }}}} | Wiki = margin:-12px 0 0 -12px | Town | Ship | Camp | Cave = margin:-16px 0 0 -12px | Innkeep = margin:-14px 0 0 -12px | Guarded Treasure =-16px 0 0 -12px | Bandit Camp = -12px 0 0 -12px }}}} map-marker}} }} | @ }} , }} | | }}left: %; top: %;| }}left: %; top: %;}}}} | }}